Just like Our First Time
by DancingQueensStories
Summary: This is the sequel to Renewing Our Vows!


Here's another Jilliam fanfic, you might need to have a cold shower after reading this! Enjoy!

…..

(Their Hotel Suite; Lima, Peru)

It's morning; William wakes up and looks all around him and notices he's completely nude in bed. He turns to his left and sees Julia is completely nude as well.

He remembered Julia said "not to bother with the covers."

It was a quite a warm night and after their lovemaking they were even more hot, that they had to open their hotel window.

William continues to look at Julia and admire her curves. She was faced the other way, so he only saw her backside, and what a beautiful backside it was, especially her bum.

He got up to go to the water closet to relief himself. He didn't bother putting on his robe, since it was quite a hot morning, especially since it was the summer here with while up in Canada they were having their winter.

He got out of the bathroom and continued to admire Julia's naked body. She was still sleeping; he was always thought she was a vision when she is sleeping. She had her hair down caressing down her back and barely covering her breast. He goes up to her and kisses her cheek, her neck, arm and hip bone. While he was doing this she begins moaning and wakes up and looks at him with pure lust. He begins kissing down her leg, when Julia opens her legs and nods. William understood what she meant and begins his sweet torture on her inner thigh all the way to her womanly area.

He looks up at her again and she nods and says "please, William."

He licks his lips and plunges his tongue on her sensitive spot; this makes her fall back in pleasure. She puts her hand in his hair and muffles it. He always loves it when she does that. He takes his right hand and brings it up to her left breast and caresses it. He then begins teasing her nipple with his fingers; this makes Julia moan even louder. She has always loves it when they pleasure each other with their mouths. When she was married to Darcy, he wouldn't such a thing and thought it was absolutely gross. But then again he was horrible at lovemaking and never brought her to climax.

William continues his sweet torture until he notices Julia's body goes into an arch shape. He knew that meant she was so close to her climax, so he goes even faster until she let out the loudest moan she has ever made.

He sits up and she straightens her back on the bed and they look at each other with smiles on their faces. She was sweating like crazy and out of breath. She then notices her juices on William's mouth. He takes his hand and wipes his mouth and licks it. "Delicious" is all he said which brings out a giggle from her.

She sits up along and straddles his lap and they began rocking each other and passionate kissing and moaning. She grabs his manhood and inserts it into her, they both moan in pleasure and began thrusting together, while still kissing.

They continued until William said "lay down on your stomach."

Julia knew what that meant and quickly got up and laid back on the bed and rolled over. She always loved it when they made love this way. On their honeymoon, William admitted he fantasied many times by making love to her from behind, which made him embarrassed. But Julia thought it was such a turn on, and told him "well, William were now married, so take me from behind." Without a second William rolled over and pulled her robe up and entered into her and brought them both to such amazing pleasure.

Julia still waiting for him continues laying on her stomach, clenching the bed sheets; William still sitting up, spits in his hand and moistens his tip and lays down on top of her and enters into her with a wham. Julia let out the biggest "OH WILLIAM," which made him smile. He slides his hands into hers and they clench together. Still thrusting together, he kisses her cheek and lips, and then bites down on her shoulder. They both keep going until they both climaxed.

Still laying on top of her, both sweating and out of breath; William had the biggest smile on his face, as did Julia.

She looked at him and said "oh, William, that was amazing," then kisses him.

He responds "indeed"

He slips out of her and she grabs his face and kisses him passionately, and begins crying.

William asked "intense?"

She nodded "very, but amazing. Just like our first time on our wedding night."

He smiles and continues kissing her and lays down and they cuddle in bliss.

After a few minutes, Julia asked him while caressing his chest "William, not that I am complaining but why did you asked me to marry you again?"

He looks at her and caresses her cheek, "to prove to you how I love you, and that I will be just happy if we spend our lives together with just us."

She smiles and kisses him "you have definitely proved it William" she says and they kiss again and continue to lay together in bliss.

The End


End file.
